Unlikely Allies
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Planet Z didn't need their help - for the longest of times. When King Lotor decides that Planet Z had it good for far too long, he sends his Predator Robeasts to destroy the planet. The Zoids (and their pilots) are able to fend them off; however, they cannot bring them down. Against their better judgement, they call the Voltron Force to help them with their plight.


The metallic snake shined under the hot sun as it slithered through the sandy terrain. It's tongue slithered from its mouth. A ringing rang throughout the area as it toppled from the force of the attack; the snake didn't stay down long. It hissed before trying to search for the attacker. A black cannon shined as it moved with the snake's movement. A dark blue Command Wolf stood on high ground as it fired another round. The snake went down with a hiss. The woman piloting the Zoid smirked as the snake began to move once again. Robeasts weren't common on Planet Z. Then, five of them attacked in one day's time. The planet was a mess trying to keep the deadly things at bay. The snake hadn't been able to leave the desert as she kept it in the area. A ringing sounded as another hit was made at the snake. A intercom beep had her disengaging the cannon at the moment.

"What is it, Hanna?" she hissed. "I'm keeping it in the desert area."

"They called the Voltron Force, Mariah."

Mariah paused as she stared at her view screen. Hanna had a serious look on her face, and she knew the captain of the Strike Force was not kidding about the matter. She didn't look too happy about it either. Mariah grinned. Hanna knew the Voltron Force as she had met them once while she was visiting the Garrison Alliance. One of them rubbed her the wrong way. She turned toward the cannon controls to reengage it before gasping and veering her Wolf out of the way of a snake's tail.

"Whoa!"

"What's wrong?"

"It found me."

Mariah turned the intercom off as her Command Wolf fired the cannon to keep the thing at bay. The snake hissed before bashing rocks from the above them. The Wolf looked up before jumping over them to pounce on the snake. It's mouth grasped the snake's neck. It was getting harder and harder to keep these things at bay. It flung the Command Wolf off it as it smacked against the walls of the caverns. The Wolf lay motionless as Mariah lay over the command board unconscious. The snake hissed as it slithered toward the dark blue wolf. It's fangs appeared as it went to strike the bio-machine. The Command Wolf's visor flashed it clamped on the snake's snout refusing to let go.

/ / /

"We got a call from Planet Z, Princess?"

"Don't be so doubtful, Lance," she answered. "Planet Z is a strong planet with this Zoids; however, even they need help sometimes."

The Red Lion pilot rolled his eyes before he turned the video com off. The Red Lion looped through space before it regrouped with the others. They had gotten a call from Planet Z about the Predator Robeasts attacking their planet. The Zoids could keep them off for so long. He leaned against the back of his seat as he sighed within his own mind. He knew the captain of the Strike Force was going to be there to greet them. He didn't want to deal with her (or her Lightning Saix). Hanna had a nasty temper, but Silverstreak was worse - by far. Her Lightning Saix had a complex about its looks. Lance groaned as he heard Keith tell them they had reached Planet Z. Well, here goes everything.

The Lions dived into the atmosphere as they automatically adjusted their barrings for the planet. They landed without much of a sound until Pidge, and his Lion, sprung on the Snake Robeast. The Command Wolf let go of its snout while the Green Lion took it out. The cockpit of the Wolf opened as a woman tumbled out of it. Pidge picked her up, carefully, with Green's mouth before bounding to the others. The Snake attacked, tying the Lion's hind legs. It went down. The creature roared from the fall.

"Lance!" commanded Keith. "Get Pidge."

"On it!"

A shot flew beside him before hitting the Snake. The Robeast roared before letting go of the Green Lion's legs. Pidge directed it to the others. A roar, unlike the Lions' roars, resounded through the area before a silver Lightning Saix appeared before them. The Saix was slightly smaller than the lions, but it packed a lot of speed. It's front shoulders shook as the gun on its back slid off. (One time use only for the Lightning Saix.) It's head moved from side to side before a paw stepped on the Snake Robeast's head. It hissed and tried to shake her off; however, the Zoid's claws drew farther into its head. A screen com popped up on all of their screens.

"I'll be taking my long range shooter back."

"We'll be happy to give your comrade to you," Allura commented. "We just ask to capture the Snake Robeast thoroughly. I am to assume that the others have been contained."

Hanna rolled her eyes before sighing, "Yes, Princess. They aren't down, but they've been contained in their areas."

Allura nodded as the Lions sat on their hunches. Silverstreak roared before shocking the Snake out of commission - for awhile. The Lightning Saix was fixed to a generator that used the electricity she generated to be used a weapon. The Saix moved from its position before bowing. Hanna jumped out of the cockpit. She straightened her clothes before staring at the others. She noticed Mariah had woken from unconsciousness. She limped her way toward her captain. She winced as pain shot through her legs; they were sore. She turned before saluting the Voltron Force.

"Welcome to Planet Z. Don't worry about the Zoids. They don't bite - much."


End file.
